A Little Lost Princess
by Lady Lyanna of Erebor
Summary: AU. What if Nicholas was left to raise his and Mia's only daughter, Annaliese all on his own? On top of all that, he has no idea how really to be a father. He doesn't know how much longer he will be able to keep the truth from her before everything turns upside down. this is my first PD fan fiction so please, be nice. ONE-SHOT


**A Little Lost Princess**

**AU. What if Nicholas was left to raise his and Mia's only daughter, Annaliese all on his own? On top of all that, he has no idea how really to be a father. He doesn't know how much longer he will be able to keep the truth from her before everything turns upside down. I don't know how I came up with this idea for a story, but this is my first PD fan fiction so please, be nice. Will most likely be a one-shot. **

**.::*::.**

"_Daddy, where's Mommy?" the little brunette toddler hopped up onto his lap. _

_Nicholas looked at his only daughter. She looked just like Mia, except she had the same blue eyes as him. He wrapped his arms around Annaliese and held her close. _

_ "She, um, went on away for a little while, Annie." Nicholas answered, unsure of how to put things lightly for Annaliese. _

_ "Like on a vacation? Like the trip we took to Disney World in France?" _

_ "Yeah, kind of like that." _

_ "Oh, okay…can we go outside? I want to go on the swing! You promised to take me to the park." _

**.::*::.**

_"Annie, happy birthday sweetheart," Nicholas said, softly as he woke Annaliese up. _

_She was six years old today and every year on her birthday, she kept on asking him about Mia. Even Nicholas had hoped every year Mia would at least call to say happy birthday to their daughter but the call never came. Had she gotten over them that quickly? Annaliese rolled over and kicked her blankets off. _

_ "Do I get a present today?" she asked, sitting up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _

_ "Yes, it's downstairs next to your breakfast." _

_ "Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes right?"_

_ "With extra chocolate chips," Nicholas said, smiling. _

_Annaliese giggled and hugged her father and he returned the embrace. She got out of bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Annaliese climbed up to sit on the barstool and opened up the wrapped gift that was sitting next to her breakfast. Nicholas had gotten her a little silver heart shaped necklace in a silvery velvet box and one of those fairytale books. _

_ "You got me the book I wanted!" Annaliese exclaimed. _

_ "That's right, I did." _

_ "Thanks, Daddy." _

_ "You are most welcome. Here, let me put the necklace on too and see how it looks." _

_Once with the necklace on, Annaliese examined the necklace with a smile. _

_ "It's so pretty."_

_ "I'm glad you like it. But now, we're kind of in a rush. Hurry up and eat your breakfast. You've got to get to school soon."_

_ "When's Mommy coming home?"_

_ "I dunno, sweetheart. I'll call her today, okay?"_

_ "Okay, fine," Annaliese sighed. _

**.::*::.**

**Present — Ten Years Later**

Today had been Annaliese's birthday again. Oh God, she was sixteen today, Nicholas thought. His Annaliese was _sixteen_. He had picked her up from school today and the entire car ride home, she had been quiet. Usually, she was talking and telling him everything that had happened at school that day. She rested her head against the window of the passenger seat and sighed. Nicholas grabbed hold of her hand and held it for a little while.

"Hey, why are you so quiet, sweetheart?" he asked, gently. "Talk to me."

"I just — you know what I'm going to say. It's always going to be the same answer."

"It's about your mother isn't it?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Annaliese snapped, glaring at her father.

She pulled her hand out of his and glared at the road. Once up their drive way, Annaliese forcefully got out of the car.

"Annaliese! Anna—," Nicholas called after her but she slammed the car door behind her.

He got out just as quickly as she did and followed her up to their front door.

"Why are you acting like this?" Nicholas asked, as he unlocked the door.

"Dad, why can't you just tell me where Mom is?" Annaliese asked, storming into their house.

She threw her messenger bag on the ground and stomped towards the living room. Nicholas continued trailing after his hot-headed sixteen-year-old daughter. She had inherited her stubborn streak from Mia and looked more like her than ever. There was a moment of silence as Annaliese glared at her father.

"Dad—,"

"Because I don't know where she is!" Nicholas yelled back, in frustration. "She's _not_ coming back!"

Annaliese looked like she had been stabbed with a knife. Nicholas' gaze softened as Annaliese broke into tears. She dropped on the couch and tried to keep herself together but it was no use. Nicholas sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms and held her. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"All those years — you lied to me—," she choked back a sob.

"Annie, I'm — I'm so sorry. I—," he paused and ran his fingers through her dark hair. "I don't know what else to say. For years, I called her and tried emailing her. I tried looking for her and I—,"

He paused again.

"Why did she leave us?"

"I don't know, Annie."

Nicholas continued embracing his teenage daughter. She was all he had left and he didn't know what he'd do if Annie left as well. _Please, don't leave me, Annie. _He thought, silently. He kissed her forehead again.

"I love you, Dad," she said. "I'm sorry for losing my temper again."

"It's okay, sweetheart."

"I need to bake something." Annaliese exclaimed, getting up.

Nicholas chuckled as she walked into their kitchen. After an argument, Annaliese always let the rest of her steam cool off through baking. At a young age, Nicholas had begun teaching her almost everything he knew about cooking and baking.

"So, while you bake…I suppose I'll cook some dinner."

"Sounds good,"

"What are you baking tonight?"

"I'm dying to have some crème brûlée. So make something French for dinner."

Annaliese rolled her eyes as her father laughed. There was a long silence between the two and finally Annaliese broke it.

"Dad?" she asked.

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Do you think Mom will ever want to see me again?"

"I don't know, Annie, but I hope so." Nicholas said, softly. "Stay here a moment. I need to get something from upstairs."

Annaliese nodded and listened as her father's footsteps receded upstairs. She could faintly hear him shuffling about and then coming back downstairs.

"Annie, come here a minute?"

She stopped prepping her desserts and walked towards Nicholas. He handed her a wrapped parcel. Carefully, she opened the wrapping paper and there was a leather bound journal that looked really antique.

"If you read it, there is everything you need to know about your mother. She wrote all the time…just like you do. It's time you should know the truth. You wouldn't have understood all of this when you were a kid. But now, I think you're ready to know. I haven't read any of her entries. I thought it would be best to keep it for your eyes only."

Annaliese felt a knot tighten in her throat as she looked up at Nicholas. They both looked at one another for a little while. Much to his shock, Annaliese wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy,"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Come on, let's get dinner ready and then after I'll let you read her diary." Nicholas said, kissing Annaliese on the forehead after.

**.::*::.**

**AN: I hope it's not too cheesy. I was extremely inspired, I don't know why but just let me know what you think. Critical views are accepted. **


End file.
